I Am Only Human
by vamp926
Summary: I had an idea and I ran with it. All nine major characters, each with their own story in poetry format. Check it out, definitly something different!
1. I Am A Child At Heart

**A/N:** So we all know that I have wonderful, brillant ideas when I am supposed to be paying attention in class, so here is my new idea. It's kind of a different concept, but hopefully you'll like it! Shee if you can figure out who they are talking about when they say him/her/his/hers. Happy Reading!

(PS) Don't forget to review!

* * *

I am a child at heart

I am a ladies' man

I am a womanizer

I am the guy that catches the baddies

I am good at what I do

I am the son he never had

I am a friend

I am role model

I am like a brother

I am obnoxious

I am a movie buff

I have lost a loved one

I have had my friend die in front of me

I look up to my Boss

I have permanent brain damage from being slapped

I also have a permanent bruise

I have done stupid things in my life

I am only human

I am Anthony DiNozzo


	2. I Am Not A Special Agent

I am not a Special Agent

I am part of their family

I am the red headed stepchild

I will never take her place

I used to be the bad guy

I have saved his life

I killed my brother

I am not an open person

I have grown in the past two years

I look before I leap

I have lost a loved one

I fell in love with a dead man walking

I brought his memory back

I still have my secrets

I am still learning to trust

I am in love with my partner

I am only human

I am Ziva David


	3. I Am The Probie

I am the Probie

I am afraid of screwing up

I am slowly learning to stand up for myself

I am clumsy

I am the butt of his jokes

I look up to him anyway

I am believed in

I am inventive

I am a creator

I am an author

I am Thom E. Gemcity

I was a geek in high school

I still am a geek

I love a lab tech of the goth persuasion

I can be intimidating when I want to be

I love my sister

I have lost a loved one

I have made mistakes

I am only human

I am Timothy McGee


	4. I Am The Leader

I am the leader

I am their father figure

I am her favorite

I was a father

I have lost loved ones

I have lost an agent that didn't have to die

I have lost my memory

I would do anything to save my team

I am no good at relationships

I care about my team

I am proud of them, even if I never say

I am good with my hands

I have almost died

I owe her my life

I will always have a soft spot for my lab tech

I will also always have a soft spot for the Director

I have failed many times

I am only human

I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs


	5. I Am The Goth

I am the goth

I am happy most of the time

I talk to my machines

I name them too

I suck down innumerable Caf-Pows

I am his favorite

I am a genius

I am the daughter he lost

I am to proud sometimes

I am good at what I do

I love my silver haired fox

I have lost a loved one

I have been shot at

I have accepted her

I have made mistakes

I still miss my best friend

I am only human

I am Abigail Sciuto


	6. I Am The Woman In Charge

I am the woman in charge

I am a force to be reckoned with

I have a reputation that precedes me

I have lost a loved one

I really do respect him

I am afraid of being alone

I spend more time in MTAC then I should

I learned from the best

I miss being a field agent

I am afraid of losing him

I don't take no for an answer

I wish my door was treated as a door

I wish that I had caught La Grenouille

I wish I hadn't left him

I understand his pain

I have a lot of issues

I think I still love him

I am only human

I am Jennifer Shephard


	7. I Am Like The Grandfather

I am like the grandfather

I keep control of our dysfunctional family

I listen to their problems

I am one of his only friends

I have been every where

I like sharing my experience

I did her autopsy

I am a crying shoulder

I can make him listen when no one else will

I see things that other people can't

I am the mediator

I am not afraid of correcting them when they are wrong

I am proud of my education

I love adventures and mysteries

I miss her every day

I still take care of my mother

I think I care too much sometimes

I am only human

I am Dr. Donald (Ducky) Mallard


	8. I Am The Autopsy Gremlin

I am the autopsy gremlin

I assist him in any way I can

I enjoy listening to his stories

I say inappropriate things at inappropriate times

I fight with her for his attention

I think of her as my sister

I do inappropriate things in autopsy

I am still intimidated by their Boss

I am like the youngest child in the family

I am still learning things every day

I am not a necrophiliac

I am not disturbed when he talks to bodies

I dread the day that I have to leave

I am only human

I am Jimmy Palmer

* * *

**A/N: **So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this unique idea that I had.

Thank you in advanced for reviewing!


	9. I Am The Fallen Hero

I am the fallen hero

I was her best friend

I was like his sister

I was his mentor

I was a close second as his favorite

I loved my life

I was strong

I was willing to risk my life to save his

I didn't think he was that annoying

I was innocent

I brightened their day

I was good at what I did

I cared just a little too much

I think that I loved him

I was an artist

I was talented

I could make him smile

I only spilled his coffee once

I am grateful that I was a part of the family

I died far too soon

I was only human

I was Caitlin Todd


End file.
